1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for adjusting positions of an optical unit within a camera casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to fixing an AF ranging unit of a passive type to a compact camera body, the AF ranging unit is inserted into a casing to be fixed to a camera body, and then adjustingly positioned in up, down, left and right directions with respect to an optical axis with an adjusting device under a condition in which the casing is fixed to the camera body. The adjusting device requires many parts and is large in sized.